Sugar and Spice
by littlegirl-chan
Summary: A new transfer student appears and seems to be captivating the attention of everyone. Ouran/Inuyasha crossover.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC).

Idea just rushed to my read and my hands wrote away!

**SUGAR AND SPICE **

_Chapter 1: Enter Kagome!_

Kagome smiled as she waved goodbye to her mother and turned around to look at the school before her in amazement. She knew that Ouran, a famous prestigious school, would be all fancy and everything but she didn't imagine that it was _this_ big and fancy. It kind of reminded her of those mansions that she saw on T.V, the ones that celebrities owned. She had to admit, even though she stood oustide of the school, it was beautiful.

Cherry blossoms decorated some of the school and the grass was as green as can be. Bushes filled with roses, and other sorts of flowers, lined themselves with the sidewalk way and there was no trace of gum or trash anywhere on the ground. She bet the inside of the place would look just as good as the outside. For a minute, she wondered if she came to the right school.

"Either now or never!" Excitement filled her blood, almost like a massive sugar rush. Tightening the cap on her head, she rushed into the school, like a rush of wind. Many of the female students had to hold their dresses down while the males merely blink at what just happened.

Kagome ran around looking for the main office, and slid, like a baseball player would just before getting to a base, right in front of the secretary's desk. The rubber from her shoes left black streaks on the floor while the floor and her shoes began to emit a little steam. She grinned when the secretary looked at her like she had murdered someone, ran a marathan, found a penny on the floor, and bought gum without breaking a sweat.

"Kagome Higurashi is the name ma'm. I'm a transfer student" She said with a smile, her hat shielding her eyes. The secretary shook her head out of a daze, nodded and began looking for her schedule. Kagome hummed a soft tune while the secretary shuffled through several files and coughed when she had found it which had immediantely caught Kagome's attention. The staff member handed the schedule to the new transfer student.

"Thanks!"

"Have a-" But before the secretary could finish, Kagome had ran off like a mad person in the blink of an eye looking for her new classes. Leaving once more, a stunned secretary and students, who just happen to walk by.

* * *

Haruhi sighed as the twins began to ask, more like pester and annoy, her with questions but she knew they were only doing that for fun. She could hear many of the female students squeal as they walked passed them, this was one of the bad things about being in a host club. Your ears would bleed from the loud squeals that your clients, or overly obessessed fans who stalk you, give. Besides, mornings were always a pain since she had to wake up early, be pestered by twins, have her ears bleed from excessive squealing, and her over protective _'father'_ was annoying most of the time but she had to admit that days never seemed boring anymore.

She walked inside the classroom and sat at her seat, patiently waiting for the teacher to come in while ignoring the twin's chattering. At the same time she ignored all the stares she was getting from all the girls in the classroom, which had become sort of a habit for her. Sighing, she gave them a charming smile and all the girls fainted and became sort of what looked like jello which made her sweatdrop in the background. That was when the teacher finally came in and she let out a breath of relief.

Finally, homeroom had started.

* * *

Kagome was lost. Absolutely lost. She guessed she had ran around in a circle for like ten minutes. Ten minutes! Inwardly, her chibi self sobbed and had the word **FAILURE** stamped onto her head. Kagome sulked and walked around for a while until she saw that she was at the secretary's desk again. The secretary sweatdropped at seeing her again but smiled neverless. She went towards the secretary and asked for the directions to her homeroom.

"Just go straight down the hall then turn right and look for Room 021." Instantly, Kagome's spirit's went up again and gave a grin.

"Thanks again!"

"No pro-" But once again the student had ran off before she could finish her sentence, so the secretary sighed and went back to work. This was going to be a long day.

Kagome enjoyed the air as she ran in the directions she was given. It felt so nice to have fresh air. She also liked the scenery that she had passed by. This place was so pretty. It was just like the ones you'd see in a fairy tale. Flowers looked like they always bloomed and everything just looked so perfect, you'd think you were dreaming if you were here. Kagome stopped running for a minute and pinched herself and winced. Just making sure she wasn't dreaming.

Then, she continued to run again and seemed like she was running at the speed of light or something. She turned right and saw room 021 but her feet just seemed to disobey her and she passed the classroom. So she used her imaginary brakes and willed herself to stop, her shoes once again making black streaks across the floor. Her poor, poor shoes.

Anyways,once she stopped permanately, she sprinted toward the door and once again, her feet just seemed to disobey her _again_ and she slammed into the door, making a big _thud _sound.

* * *

Haruhi listened intently on the lesson that she was being given, Hikaru was semi-paying attention, and poor Kaoru tried to copy the notes and listen to the lecture at the same time. Then, all of a sudden, there was a big crash sound and a groan. Their teacher adjusted her glasses for a second, walked, and opened the door.

Though, they didn't expect a person to drop down to the floor.

"Sensei!~ Am I late?" Kagome asked swirling eyed, her face stinging from the impact. The teacher just blinked while the class chuckled. Haruhi rose an eyebrow when she saw the figure on the floor while the twins had devilish faces, probably planning to torture the poor new soul. She slightly grimaced when she saw the twins and immediantely began to pity this new person, but when she saw the rest of the class, she decided she _really _pitied this kid.

Right when the teacher was about the help the student up, Kagome bounced back to life and stood up straight with a grin on her face. She nearly chuckled from the expressions that she was given. Everyone here was so fun!

"Who are you?" The teacher asked, both nervous and suspicious. Suddenly, Kagome put her hand on her forehead, fingers straight as can be. Just like a soldier honoring the flag of their country. There was a strange sparkle in her eyes as she spoke.

"Kagome Higurashi! Reporting for duty!~" She grinned and keep her saluting pose, while the class just sat there and stared. Then she bowed and rose up.

"Please take care of me, I hope we can all become friends!" The girls in the class had stars in their eyes while some drooled, and the guys, well, they just stared. Haruhi was slightly curious about this student and blinked when she finally got a clear look of the new kid.

The first thing that caught her eyes were those big dark blue eyes that almost seemed black. It had a mysterious feeling to them. Next was that slim yet muscular body. She couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, but from what it looked like it was most likely a boy. (As of right now, Kagome will be referred to as a "he".) A baseball cap on his head and inky black hair, that shined blue, cut to about their chin with bangs that framed his face and the back sort of spiked.

If she could sum him up, she would say, he was a very _feminine _looking boy. She lightly blushed inside her head, he was pretty handsome though.

The teacher sighed and rubbed her head, just want she needed. _Another _student.

"Seems there's a seat in front of Fujioka. Fujioka Haruhi, raise your hand." Haruhi's head rose up and obediently lifted her hand up.

"Higurashi, that's your temporary seat. Oh, and welcome to the class." Kagome smiled.

"Thanks, Sensei!" He walked to his new seat in front of Haruhi, and smiled sweetly at her. Haruhi blinked.

"O-ha-yo Fujioka-san, please take care of me during the year!" He gave the girl host another toothy grin before turning to the front to listen to the teacher's lecture.

Haruhi blinked again. The twins beside her grinned devilishy.

What an interesting day so far.

* * *

Before anyone of you decide to shoot me, I'd like to bow down and apologize for the _really __**really**_ slow updates. Life isn't very sweet for me right now. I'd like to thank the people who've still stayed with me even though I've been gone a long time. I'd also like to warn you that updates _may_ take a while, but I'm not so sure yet. Anyways, I'd like to say sorry once more and thank you guys again.


End file.
